A conventional acoustic transducer converts sound into an electrical signal. These transducers produce the electrical signal from air pressure variations by using various techniques such as electromagnetic induction, capacitance change, or piezoelectricity. The components required to implement such techniques can increase the cost of the acoustic transducer.